Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display that includes controlling an amount of light incident on a display panel based on a luminance distribution of an input image.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoresis display (EPD), have been developed. A liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules based on a data voltage and adjusting a light transmittance of pixels. An active matrix liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) in each pixel.
A liquid crystal display includes a display panel having a liquid crystal layer, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the display panel, a source driver integrated circuit (IC) for supplying a data voltage to data lines of the display panel, a gate driver IC for supplying gate pulses (or scan pulses) to gate lines (or scan lines) of the display panel, a control circuit for controlling the source driver IC and the gate driver IC, a light source driving circuit for driving light sources of the backlight unit, and other display-related layers.
Gray levels of an input image are produced by the data voltage applied to the pixels of the display panel. A liquid crystal display is not good in displaying a dark image due to the backlight. This is because the backlight unit irradiates a uniform amount of light onto the entire screen of the display panel regardless of a luminance distribution of the input image. Hence, the liquid crystal display has a limited contrast ratio.